89th Hunger Games
by TheSoldier115
Summary: Re-Upload. My SYOT was taken down. Tribute fight for survival in the toughest games yet.


**Chapter 1: Career Reapings**

**A/N: My story was taken down. I will fill in what tributes I still need and will be uploaded as soon as I can.**

**District 1 Reapings:**

_POV Valerie Hall_

I wake up with the bright sunning gleaming down on my face. I stand in front of the mirror looking at myself. My shiny black hair and green eyes stand out the most when it comes to my features. "Val!" I hear my brother yell as he bursts into my room.

"I don't know whether I like you volunteering or not." he tells me. "I don't want to lose." He begin to tear up. "I will come back. I am the best tribute in District 1" I tell him.

I begin to smell my favorite breakfast. This is a tradition in my house. On the reaping day mom always makes our favorites. "Valerie and Jake breakfast is ready." I hear my mom call. "Be down in a minute." I slip on my pink dress lined with pearls and head down.

My mother is very joyful today seeing as I'm going to volunteer today. On the other hand my father is not so happy. Although he wants the glory he couldn't lose his little girl.

I saver my food as my family makes small talk across the table. I hear a knock at the door. "Come in." my father tells them.

"Hey Val." Mins says. I get up from the table and hug her. Although I'm popular I'm quite shy and don't have many good friends. "We better get going." she says.

Walking out the door and down the street to the town square. We sign in and head to our sections. Our strange green haired escort walks up onto the stage. "Welcome to the 89th Annual Hunger Games." He announces. "Ladies first."

His hands swirls around before pick and pink little slip. Come on already I think to myself. "Gleam Anderson." he broadcasts into the crowd. Before she has time to step into the pathway up to the stage I shout "I volunteer." and tear my way up to the stage.

_POV Roxas Sage_

I woke up extra early today. Even though I don't need it, I head to our backyard where some targets are set up. One by one by knives hit their targets. I don't miss, not that I'm surprised.

"Roxas!" I hear my mother scream. "I'm in the back." I call back. "You'd better volunteer this year." She hisses at me as she walks through the door. "I will, I will." I reassure her.

"Breakfast." my dad says through the screen door. I sit down with my two siblings Savannah and Carston. Although they look sad they don't shed a tear but they didn't say anything either. I guess they knew I was going to volunteer. "You're going to be late." my mother says.

I quickly finish my breakfast and head up stairs to change. I put on my kaki slacks with a casual white polo and a fancy jacket. I admire myself in the mirror. "Man do I look good." I say with a smile.

"We are going to be late." my father yells from downstairs. Not wanting to be late I quickly head down the stairs almost falling down them.

We sign in by giving a blood sample. I head to my section with the rest of the 18 year olds. Our escort, Camtasia walks up onto stage. "Welcome to the 89th Annual Hunger Games." He says. "Ladies first." His hand trying to decide which one to pick bores me. What does it matter someone is going to volunteer anyways. "Gleam Anderson." He shouts. I tries to step towards the pathway up to the stage but before she does a girl from the 18 year old section volunteers. She was my only competition when it came to throwing knives. "Great I have to share my knives with her." I think to myself. She is kind of pretty although I wouldn't date her. She is going to be competitor soon.

"Carston Sage." He announces. I look over towards my brother who looks at me, smiles and nods his head. Kids begin to push him forward but I volunteer before they get him far enough to the pathway.

We both shake hands after I announces my name and we are taken to the justice buildings.

**District 2 Reapings:**

_McKenna Vizio_

"Today is the day." I think to myself as I roll out of bed. "Mom!" I call. No answer. "Great she isn't home yet." I say sadly. Although I don't want to admit it I wish she was here. My sister and I practically raise ourselves and my little brother Johnny.

"Marissa, McKenna!" he says from another room. I walk leisurely to his room and open the door. "Can you make some breakfast? I'm hungry." he tells me. "Sure." I laugh.

I head downstairs to the sight of my sister already on it. "

Hey there." she says as she flips a pancake. Little Johnny walks in the room. I think he is to young to know what I'm going to do in an hour.

Time flies by when we eat our breakfast and our mother who is almost never home due to her job walks in looking almost dead. "You're going to be late." she barely says before collapsing. My sister pulls her up and sits her down on the kitchen chair.

After dealing with her we leave hoping to not be late. We sign in just in time for our mayor to give his boring speech and our escort Jasmine to walk up on the stage. "Welcome, Welcome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." she squeals.

"Ladies first." she announces then bounces over to the bowl. She pulls her hand out. "I volunteer!" I scream at the top of my lungs. As I make my way towards the stage I put a face of determination on. I plan to win.

_Oracle Thompson_

"Get up you lazy bum!" my dad screams. He yanks the covers off then the pillows from under me. "I'm up. I'm up!" I yelled before he hits me. I could easily beat him but I have to honor my mother and father. "You better volunteer today. You disgraced us by now volunteering last year." he hisses. See my family is almost all victors. Both my parents my one older brother and older sister have one. My second brother broke his arm on his 18th year, the year he was going to volunteer.

I make haste and quickly get changed then scarf down my food before my father has another fit. I make my way to the town square where I sign in and go to my section.

"Welcome, Welcome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." she squeals. "Ladies first." she booms over the microphone.

She picks out the pink slip and start to read it but is cut off by "I volunteer." someone from the crowd shouts. "What is your name sweetie?" our escort asks. "McKenna Vizio." she proudly states. She looks deadly but I'm going to be ruthless and I will be the winner.

"Now for the gentlemen." she moves her hand over the bowl and I shout "I volunteer!" I move swiftly to the stage and shout my name in glory. "My name is Oracle Thompson and I will be your 89th Hunger Games Champion!" I scream as loud as I can. I shake hands with my fellow tribute and ally for now and we are moved to the Justice building.

**District 4 Reapings**

_Kana Mendoza_

The smell of the ocean brings me to my senses as I slowly wake up. My door opens slightly and my sister, Mariah, raps her head around the door. "Are you awake yet?" she whispers. "No." I joke I in a whispered tone. "Okay, then I guess you won't be awake to have the eggs and smoked salmon sandwich mom makes."

"I'll be down in a few." I scramble to get changes and rush down the creaky wood floors to get one of my favorite meals. "You'd better hurry Kana. The reapings start in 10 minutes." my mom says as she starts to break down crying. "It will be ok mom." I reassure her. It doesn't work. "Go I'll comfort her." my older brother Mark says. "See you in the Justice building." I call back as I leave for the door.

"Wow, you look nice." A voice from behind says. Its Gus my neighbor. He will be my district partner since he was chosen to volunteer. "Thanks."

"Can we go together?" he asked. "Sure." I think he may have a crush on me. So I grab his hand and we hold hands the rest of the way. I don't have a crush back or anything. I'm putting my fro the games into affect. He will like me and it will be harder for him to kill me. Then I swoop in and go fro the kill when its time.

"Hello, District 4!" our escort, Winfred, shout excitedly into the mic. To get this over quick I yell, "I volunteer." and sprint to the stage. Gus does the same to get it over quicker.

"Well, well don't we have an eager bunch." he says giving us both a big smile. I see my mother just walking in. She sees me and once again breaks down again in tears.

_Fergus Trammell_

The morning is the same as any other except one thing. Death is in the air. Reapings are today which means two kids are sent to their deaths. One of those children are me. Although I'm going willingly. I slip on my black pants and blue shirt and head down stairs. My family; Jezzee, my sister, my brother Kretepe and my parents seem to be in a state of panic. I just give them a big hug. This sort of calmed them down. I says goodbye and had for the town square. Then I see my gorgeous neighbor, Kana. She is wearing a stunning Crème dress that goes to her ankles. "Wow, you look nice." I tell her. "Thanks." she replies. "Can we go together?" I ask her. "Sure." We begin to walk together when her hands reaches out for mine. We begin to hold hands. Hopefully she loves me back. We have been somewhat friends since the first year of school.

"Hello District 4." We hear from our escort. "I volunteer." I shout comes from my right. Then I figured I would do the same. "I volunteer." I yell.

"Well, well don't we have an eager bunch." he says giving us both a big smile. We shake hands are moved into the Justice buildings.


End file.
